The present disclosure relates to a high voltage driver using a low voltage transistor.
Generally, as a charge pump generating a high voltage from a low voltage, several common types of charge pump are available. Examples of such charge pumps include a floating well charge pump, a body-controlled charged pump, a 4-phase charge pump, a voltage doubler charge pump, and the like. Among these, the voltage doubler charge pump may be the best in terms of efficiency, such that it is commonly used.
In order to change the level of a low voltage into a high voltage as described above, the charge pump may be used. In this case, in order to generate a driving signal having a high level and a low level using the generated high voltage, a transistor, a switching device for generating a basic driving signal, should be designed so as to endure the high voltage.
However, when a transistor having a high breakdown voltage is not provided in a process, even in the case that a high voltage is generated, it is difficult to generate the driving signal using the high voltage.
Meanwhile, the following Related Art Document (Patent Document 1) relates to a high voltage driver using a medium voltage device, a high voltage driver according to the related art. However, Patent Document 1 does not disclose a technical feature of generating a high voltage driving signal using a low voltage transistor, individually grounded charging capacitors, and two control signals.